RememberMer
by Amlie y Lucyen
Summary: CAP 3 ARRIBA!!!El mismo mío (amélie) pero subido otra vez_ Voldemort aparece!!!, Clemie y Milla son raros!!!!- Harry y Draco no quieren saber del mundo magico y viven juntos... Hogwarts


DISCLAIMER: todos los personajes pertenecen a JKR, ¬¬ pero deberían ser de los fans, así pasan cosas que nunca pasarían. DISCLAIMER: la trama, Clemmie, mille y quizá que otro raro, me pertenecen =P  
  
~ REMEMBER ME ~ ~~ Amélie Poulnad ~~  
  
~ CAPITULO 3: Voldemort ~  
  
- RAYOS!, la vieja esa no tenía que suspenderme T.T, ni modo, tendré que trabajar este tiempo libre - penso mientras atendía a una señora que deseaba un tipo de pan de la panadería (donde trabaja Clemmie)  
  
Mientras ordenaba un mostrador noto a un hombre. Era alto, de cabellos largos y lacios, bien peinados y muy rubios, los ojos no los pudo ver bien, eran azules o algo así, la piel muy blanca y de un aspecto prominente, no le daba buena espina, pero le llamaba intensamente la atención.  
  
- disculpe - se acerco a él - ¿busca algo en especial? - le pregunto sonriente  
  
El hombre la observo un momento y dando una media sonrisa dijo  
  
- creo que ahora a alguien especial, que linda jovencita trabajando aquí. - oh, gracias - respondió tímida y notando que los ojos del hombre eran de un gris intenso - esos ojos... - pasa algo con mis ojos? - no!, son muy bonitos sólo, que me pareció verlos en otra parte y...  
  
el hombre sonrió  
  
- bueno, me llevare... esto, y quedese con el cambio, como propina  
  
dijo tomando lo primero que encontró  
  
- ¿seguro?, gracias señor! - hasta luego - le guiño un ojo. - oiga... su... su compra - dijo al hombre que ya se perdía en la calle  
  
~  
  
- oye Harry, ¿a que no sabes la última? - dijo Draco sirviendo la cena - ¿qué paso? - nuestra pequeña ya es de otro, claro, si se da cuenta - dijo mirando a la joven que no parecí muy atenta a nada - sí, ¿quien? o.ó - pregunto curioso - un tal Joan - oh, y que dices, Clem, es verdad?... Clem, CLEMMIE! - grito de pronto el pelinegro - ah... ¿qué? - en que piensas? - pregunto Harry - nada, es que... - esta enamorada, no te dije yo... Joan y Clemmie sentados en un árbol B-E- S-A-N-D-O-S-E... lalala - mentira!, es que hoy en la panadería, fue un hombre muy raro... era extraño, pero aunque no me daba seguridad, no me pareció alguien tan malo... el caso es que ni se llevo lo que compro, pero pago y todo, hasta nos dejo el vuelto!, ¡y ahora no me lo saco de la cabeza! - ¿cómo era de cuero? - ¿la verdad, Draco? - sip - buenísimo, jeje - ves, Harry, las mujeres son todas iguales - ¿te gusto? - pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente  
  
la joven se le quedo mirando también... ¿le habrá gustado?, penetro en los ojos de Harry, tan verdes, tan brillantes, esos ojos le daban seguridad, como la hierba fresca en las mañanas en la que te puedes recostar, el era un chico en el que puedes confiar, no era como ese hombre  
  
- no, fue una extraña sensación - dijo por fin - pero conocida... - ves, no le gusta, debió ser un encuentro poco común - sonrió Harry - siempre agua fiestas, cuatro ojos - hurón - miaú - cierto gato, es un pesado - dijo Harry acariciando a mille - deja al gato!!!, tú - dijo Draco apuntándolo (al gato) con un cuchillo - más te vale que me hagas caso! te dije que no te quiero ver, me va a pasar algo feo y no quiero tener que ocupar este cuchillo... AH!!! - DRACO??!!  
  
preguntaron preocupados  
  
- me corte!!! - dijo chupandose el dedo - maldito gato!!! T.T - mille no tiene la culpa - dijo Harry acariciando al gato - si esta tan lindo XD - tenía que ser este con el que me tocara vivir... YUJU!!! preocúpate por mí!!! hola hola, yo me corte, yo estoy sangrando!!!  
  
- odio los gatos, los odio!!! ( - pero si el te quiere mucho!! - dijo el pelinegro mientas dejaba al gato en el regazo de Draco - HA-RRY!!! (*nota al final*)  
  
~  
  
era una habitación fría y oscura, pero a pesar de eso, muy elegante, la única luz, provenía de una chimenea, en ella se podía ver claramente un rostro, un rostro frío, pálido, con un ceño de maldad.  
  
- ¿la encontraste? - si, my lord. la encontré - ¿los conoce? - al parecer - ¿al parecer?... al parecer??.. ¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HICISTE TODO EL MALDITO DÍA!!! - lo siento, my lord, pero recién la conocí, pronto, muy pronto tendrá en sus manos a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy - dijo este último nombre con gran furia contenida - pronto serán suyos, my lord. - más te vale, ahora, una cosa más - la que desee. - también quiero a la chica - ¿qué? - que a ella también la quiero, y la quiero viva. - si My lord, pero no entiendo porque... - tú no tienes que entender nada, sólo has lo que te ordeno! - sí, my lord.  
  
dijo dando una reverencia mientras el rostro en la chimenea desaparecía, el hombre murmuro algo intangible y de un momento a otro desapareció entre las sombras  
  
~  
  
Harry corría por un extraño bosque, no podía detenerse y ni siquiera sabía como había llegado ahí, hace un momento estaba descansando y ahora... ahora no sabía bien donde estaba, corría sin mirar por donde iba, se sorprendía de aún no quedar estampado en un árbol, sintió ruidos, pero no logro saber que eran, sus piernas le superaban, de pronto logró ver algo, era la salida, saldría de ese bosque, corrió más rápido y al salir de la espesura boscosa, se detuvo en seco, la imagen que alzaba frente a él le era conocida, demasiado para su gusto.  
  
- Hogwarts... - dijo con un hilo de voz mientras sus piernas temblaban y sin siquiera notarlo, caer desmayado a... su cama.  
  
~  
  
en otro lugar, un cuarto triangular se mostraba sólo iluminado por unas velas viejas  
  
1? - ¿qué paso? 2? - no lo sé, al parecer no pudo soportarlo 1?- rayos, Harry 2?- cálmate, esta bien por ahora, muchas emociones en un día no son buenas 3?- pero necesitamos encontrarlo! 2? - creo que por ahora no lo sabremos, lo intentaremos nuevamente, cuando logre soportarlo, sabremos su ubicación exacta, aunque el otro chico tampoco a funcionado 4?- creen... creen que sea bueno esto... digo, ellos decidieron irse 5? - sabes porque se fueron? 4? - ... no... no lo sé 5? - necesitamos saberlo, es importante, o ellos... 2? - dejemosnos de tantas calamidades, lo superaremos - luego los despidió con una dulce sonrisa...  
  
~  
  
Hoy he despertado extraño, tuve un sueño de puta madre y perdón la expresión. Estaba corriendo, corriendo sin cesar, por más que quería detenerme ¡No podía!. Así seguí por los parajes de un extraño bosque, muy oscuro por cierto. Cuando pude ver la salida, mis pasos se aceleraron, al salir y levantar la visa, me detuve en seco, recién ahí mis piernas me hicieron caso, y realmente agradezco eso, ya que no me hubiera gustado llegar al castillo.  
  
¿qué castillo?  
  
... Hogwarts...  
  
La escuela Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, por supuesto...  
  
oh! Me debo ir a desayunar y secar el cabello, te dejo, escribo luego.  
  
~  
  
- ¿siempre demoran tanto cuando los llamo por algo? - dice Clemmie terminando de servir el desayuno y mirando a los chicos, que al igual que ella, tenían el cabello mojado - fue día de lavado, creo. - si, oye que rico que huele esto... - dijo Harry acercándose a la mesa y determinado a probar la palta. - hey! - dijo Clemmie golpeándole la mano - lávalas y siéntate, luego comes, gula!. - mñamañam ñamdjsbd jhsdf - dijo Harry mientras se iba.  
  
Clemmie observo a Draco quien, al igual que Harry, no parecían tener animo de nada  
  
- ¿Les pasa algo?, se ven raros... - mmm... no, no es nada, tuve un mal sueño, supongo - entonces somos dos, ya que tuve un - Harry puso una cara seria - un extraño sueño... - Harry tu... soñaste con... con... - dijo Draco mirando fijamente al pelinegro - sí... - dijo seco - ¿qué? ¿qué?, ¿qué pasa? me perdí!! que soñaron? - nada pequeña, supongo que no fue nada... - esperemos, Draco. - tienen que decirme pequeña? la única que dormí bien, como un tronco, ¿no mille? - miaú!! - SACA a esa COSA de mi vista - chilló Draco quitándose lo más posible del camino el gato - a.. ah... ASHU! - ¿Draco?, ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto Harry de pronto - ño Harry - dijo recuperándose del estornudo - no me siento nada bien - mmm - Harry lo miro preocupado - ¿quieres que te sirva una taza de tapsin caliente día? - bueno... - contesto; Harry se disponía a ir cuando clemmie dijo - Yo lo sirvo, Harry, estoy más cerca y me prepararé un café, ¿quieres algo? - no, gracias - le sonrió dulcemente, luego de mirarla un momento, se volvió a Draco  
  
Clemmie los miro en silencio desde la cocina, puso agua y seguía observandolos. Harry posaba, con cara de preocupación, su mano en la frente de Draco quien parecía perdido, estaba algo pálido. Harry le ayudo a sentarse en el sillón y rápidamente le trajo una mantita verde pastel con unos conejitos de colores así muy tiernos "menuda manta que me trajiste ¡¿crees que tengo 5 años?!" penso Draco mientras le agradecía a Harry, quien sólo sonrió.  
  
Clemmie los miro apoyada en la mesa, para cuando los chicos lo notaron la joven estaba sonriéndoles dulcemente  
  
- ¿tenemos cara de un tony o que? - no, no es nada - le respondió la joven a Draco guiñándole un ojo a Harry quien sonrió mientras un rojo coloreaba sus mejillas - ¿qué se traen ustedes dos, eh? - pregunto Draco antes de dar un sonoro estornudo.  
  
Harry le limpio la nariz mientras decía  
  
- sólo estamos preocupados por ti, esto es lo que pasa por salir de parranda cada noche, descansa un día, quieres? - no me suenes la nariz!!! no tengo 5 años!!! tengo 22!!! ¿entiendes!!!??? - sí, claro, pues compórtate como un hombre de tu edad entonces - no eres mi mamá - dijo Draco volteandose y acurrucandose a la mantita - pero si de Verdad eres un pendejo ¬¬ - dijo Harry tomando el té que Clemmie le traía a Draco - gracias - contesto esta a Harry por ayudarla  
  
Harry dejo la taza en la pequeña mesita de centro y corrió a Draco para que se sentara bien y dejara de portarse como un niñato  
  
- vamos, ya estas grande, ahora... - dijo Harry revolviendo el té - abra la boquiita XP - nooooo!!!, no tengo 5 años!!! mamá!!! - no soy tu mamá, así que suéltame ¬¬ - eh... er...er... jajaja! lo siento Clemmie - dijo dejando de reir y un poco sentido con la joven - hazle caso a Harry! - esta bien, esta bien, Aaaah!!!! - dijo abriendo la boca bien grande y con cara de aburrido - eso, viene el avoncito y... Draco! no me muerdas!! - odio los avioncitos! - pues, ahí va el tre.... mejor cambiemos de transporte - dijo recordando el tren que los llevaba cada año a Hogwarts - hay no, nos se depriman por favor, ya.. er.. prueba con un botesi... no, mejor no - dijo recordando cuando los chicos le contaron sobre el primer año y el viaje en bote con el semi-gigante, se llamaba Hagrid o algo así - mejor... un... un... auto!!! - abra la boquita... Draco, ahora que pasa!? - ¿puede ser un autito de esos antiguos? , me gustan más - dijo con voz de bebé - claro - le respondió Harry, y así le comenzó a dar el té.  
  
al terminar los chicos miraron a Clemmie quien no les sacaba la vista de encima  
  
- ya!, hace siglos nos miras así, ¿qué tenemos? - no se van a enojar? - dinos!!! - grito Draco - es que.. es que parecen una pareja de novios!!! - dijo llevándose la taza a la cocina - ¿qué? ¿qué? ¿qué? - respondió Draco sorprendido - yo no soy gay!!! - yo no dije que lo fueras, dije que parecían un pareja, nada más - Harry, dile algo!!! - pues... yo.. - Harry se sonrojo - que no te de vergüenza, no le diré su secreto a nadie - no hay secreto - grito Draco - se qué el 4 ojos es un vergonzoso pero no pasa nada!!! - claro, claro.. AH!!!!  
  
Los chicos corrieron a la cocina al oír el grito de la joven, cuando llegaron esta estaba tirada en el suelo  
  
- Clem, sucedió algo? - pregunto Harry preocupado - yo.. yo.. - de pronto se quedo en un incomodo silencio - ¿viste a alguien , algo, una araña? ¿qué?! - no te desesperes, Draco, esto hay que tomarlo con calma, ahora Clemmie, dinos que paso  
  
La joven no contestaba, parecía perdida en algún lugar  
  
- Clemmie!!! CLEMMIE ANTÁRIS!!! - grito Harry - y tu decías que me calmara ¬¬  
  
- antáris... clemmie antáris... oscuridad... castillo... Fiona... - dijo la joven - yo... - clemmie? - ah! - contesto como volviendo en sí - ¿qué te paso? - yo, no lo sé, de pronto me dolió muy fuerte la cabeza y... y... un hombre, había un hombre! - pero no hay nadie - dijo Harry volviendo de revisar el departamento - no! se fue!, me debía decir algo... algo... - la joven se levanto rápidamente y tomando sus llaves dijo  
  
- me debo ir, los veo más tarde... - para cuando los chicos notaron que se fue, la joven ya estaba perdida a la vista  
  
- que tuviéramos el mismo sueño, la misma noche... es un poco extraño, ¿no?  
  
Los dos Hombres se miraron preocupados.  
  
~  
  
- funciono... pudo verme - dijo una voz fría, pero más que eso, muy triste - si sólo pudiera comunicarme con ella... me siento cansado  
  
poso la mano en su pecho y luego la otra en su cuello mientras caía de rodillas  
  
- aire... me duele...  
  
~  
  
Corría sin cesar, hace unos minutos casi la atropellaban, y aún así no se detubo, unas pequeñas gotas cayeron, al parecer se iba aponer a llover, pero faltaba un poco, el cielo estaba gris. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, estaba ya batante cansada, "falta poco, lo sé, aguanta" se decía así misma como para darse ánimos.  
  
Lurgo de correr algo así como media hora, la joven llego a un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad, era una casa vieja, bastante, en la entrada tenía unos pocos escalones, luego de eso como una pequeña terraza y la puerta de entrada.  
  
Se acerco, la miro, fijandose en cada detalle de esta y recordando una que otra cosa. Respiraba con dificultad. Unas gotas se colaron por su pelo, Había comenzado a llover y batante fuerte. Se quedo un rato ahí, empapada de la lluvia, relajandose, cerro los ojos y se encamino, toco 3 veces a la puerta, al no recibir respuesta, volvió a tocar, pero de una manera diferente, al minuto se abrió la puerta, en ella se podía distinguir entre las sombras de la casa, a un hombre de unos 40 años, el pelo desarreglado y corto bastante crespo y negro, la piel morena, y razgos fuertes y definidos, con pomulos salientes, los dientes muy blancos. Tenía una que otra cana, pero a pesar de su edad, eran muy pocas. Los ojos eran cafés oscuros, muy vivos y perspicases. Lo cubría un chaleco verde musgo y unos pantalones azules desteñidos y viejos por el uso, tenía los zapatos con la suela salida y se podía distinguir un calcetin, en la mano del hombre, una taza celeste palido muy vieja, de esta salía un agradable aroma a té de hierbas cacero.  
  
Se miraron un momento, como esperando los dos que el otro dijera la primera palabra. ella hablo.  
  
- Hola... papá - dijo con la voz baja - ¿puedo pasar?  
  
el hombre la observo y dando un paso atras, le dejo el espacio para entrar, cerro la puerta tras el y se sentó en un sillón rojo al parecer muy comodo  
  
- hola - le contesto - sacate esa pollera, estás toda mojada, y deja la ropa junto a la chimenea - le dijo sin ponerle atención  
  
La joven obedeció, se saco la pollera y el pantalón que traía, luego los zapatos y por último los calcetines. los dejo junto a la chimenea y acercandose a un mueble, saco ropa de uno de sus cajones y se cambio. Tomo un poco del agua hervida de la tetera y se preparo un café.  
  
- ¿qué te trae por aquí Clemmie? - paso algo extraño, sin mayor imporatancia, supongo... um... luego de eso, sentí unas ganas muy fuertes de salir corriendo, así lo hize y luego de un rato llegue aquí, no supe como, pienso que la costumbre. Y aquí estoy. - ¿qué algo extraño? - no lo sé!, estaba en la cocina cuando de pronto...  
  
el hombre le puso mucha atención  
  
- cuando de pronto un hombre o un joven, no lo sé bien, apareció, trato de decir algo... fue diferente, fue tan rápido que ya no lo recuerdo bien - ¿cómo era él? - mm... um... no lo recuerdo - ¿dijo algo, lo habías visto antes? - no dijo nada que recuerde ahora, así que no sé y nunca lo había visto, pero me pareció familiar.  
  
El hombre la observo mientras esta se bebia el café, luego de dar un suspiro, dijo  
  
- no es nada, al menos no preocupante; "por ahora" - pensó - sí.  
  
Quedaron en silencio  
  
- creo que te no has salido mucho... papá - no, ¿para qué? - le contesto huraño - ¿cómo te ha ido en clases? - bien... regular, estoy suspendida y como mi padre no va a reuniones como todo apoderado, el ir yo no le es agradable a la profesora. - ¿por qué te suspendieron? - por nada, sólo llegue tarde - ¿y en tu trabajo? - ahí estoy pasando las horas, me ha ido bien - ¿y en tu departamento? - bien, Draco y Harry son bastante amables, aunque a Draco no le gusten los gatos, es alérgico - ¿mille sigue vivo? - por supuesto - ese gato tiene mil vidas... - ¿mille es muy viejo? - algo así, lo tenemos desde antes que nacieras - dijo dandole una sonrisa - te deben esperar en tu trabajo y tu ropa ya esta seca, si quieres te llevas una chaqueta -esta bien  
  
la joven se cambio y se coloco la chaqueta  
  
- chao papá, nos vemos... otro día. - chao... Clemmie - dime - ¿aprenderas alguna vez a secarte el pelo luego de lavarlo? te vas a enfermar un día de estos - no me regañes.-  
  
Salió, y sin mirar atras, desapareció por el camino  
  
- Clemmie...  
  
dijo el hombre antes de cerras la puerta tras él, miro un momento más por la ventana, para asegurarce que estubiera lejos.  
  
Se acerco a la chimenea, se agacho y saco un pequeño ladrillo de la pared. Había un espacio, como una mini cámara, y en ella, 3 saquitos, tomo uno azul y de este saco un puñado de polvos, luego dejo todo en su lugar.  
  
se coloco frente a la chimenea y tirando los polvos dijo  
  
- St. Mungus... Dominique  
  
y entro a la chimenea donde desaparecio mientras las llamas lo cubrian.  
  
***  
  
Era una sala enorme, y lo que más predominaba en ella, era la vista que tenía por la pared completa de vidrio, que daba unos edificios menos altos y varios parques. En el centro, un escritorio y un gran sillón  
  
- ¿qué haces aquí, Claire? - Clemmie fue a casa, Dominique - ajá, lo sé - ¿tubiste que ver en esa "aparición"? - no, ni siquiera sé que era o quien. - ¿pudo ser Voldemort? - lo dudo, Claire.  
  
quedaron en silencio, la mujer se levanto del sillón. Su cabello era largo, como a la cintura y completamente liso, de un color celeste, los ojos eran azules, muy profundos, y la piel clara. Debía medir 1,70, vestía con una túnica negra con bordados azules.  
  
- ¿Vive con Potter y Malfoy? - así es, Dominique - Claire, los están buscando. quieren matarlos, acabar con ellos - ¿por qué? dejaron el mundo magico y punto, ya no les intereza - ya sé, para Voldemort ellos no deberían representar mayor problema, pero hay algo que interfiere con sus planes, y ellos tienen que ver - en eso que pinta Clemmie? - un chica sin mayor conocimiento del mundo magico, muggle, amiga y conviviente de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. ¿no te parece el personaje perfecto para manipular y poner las cosas en orden? ellos ya están dudando  
  
El hombre quedo en silencio  
  
- es cierto, Clemmie puede ser muy bien manipulada en ese sentido, y ellos jamás podrían comprobar algo en su contra, ya que es muggle a simple vista. - Claire, Dumbledore los está buscando también, los llevo a Hogwarts, en una ilusión, pero no funcionó... - ¡en una ilusión! eso es muy peligroso!, Dumbledore debe saberlo - lo sabe, ninguno de ellos resistió, quedaron inconcientes, por lo que despertaron del supuesto "sueño" - ¿lo hará nuevamente? - es la única forma de comunicarse con ellos, su desición no pueden forzarla, deben querer volver por voluntad propia, lo sabes - se quedaron mirando - mejor que nadie - agregó.  
  
El hombre observo a la peliceleste un momento. Dió una media sonrisa y dijo.  
  
- siempre tan informada ¿no Dominique?, supongo que así debe estar la directora de pacientes de St. Mungus. No tengo más que hacer aquí.  
  
dijo dando la media vuelta y llendose por la chimenea  
  
- siempre es igual - dijo en un suspiro desaprovatorio - pasa algo con Voldemort y viene a preguntar que ocurre en el mundo mágico. ¿por qué no siguió con su carrera como todo buen mago sangre limpia de familia honorable?  
  
- así es la gente, Dominique  
  
dijo una voz fría y conocida para la mujer quien al escucharla se dió vuelta de inmediato  
  
- Lucius... - dijo en un susurro al hombre que salía de la chimenea - con razón no podía venir, ya había alguien - se limpió la túnica - ¿así que ya sabes las cosas "raras" que están pasando? - tu señor oscuro planea algo, lucius? - nuestro, querrás decir, y quizás, quizás - le dijo pícaramente - yo nunca he sido una mortífaga - pero sabes mucho de nosotros  
  
A Dominique la recorrió un frío por la espalda  
  
- ¿qué quieres? - supe por ahí que has estado en contacto con Dumbledore - pues tus informates están tan mal como de costumbre, no hablo con él hace mucho tiempo, pero no te negaré que conozco lo que busca él y ustedes. lo que no sé es el porque - oh eso! cosas tan insignificantes de las que te preocupas, Nicky - no me llames así - le dijo un poco enojada - hace tiempo me dejabas sin chistar, cuando pasabamos tiempo juntos - eso se acabó, ahora si me disculpas - está bien, me iré, ya que no sabes nada o no me quieres contar. Pero no me negaras - dijo entrando en la chimenea - que la pasabamos bien juntos - desapareció mientras la mujer fruncia el ceño  
  
***  
  
- Albus - dijo una voz seria - dime, Sirius - ¿no podríamos hablar simplemente con ellos? - no, sirius, no podemos, supongo que si las ilusiones no funcionan, deberemos encontrar otra forma de acercarnos a ellos - ¿qué tal la muchacha esa? - oh, jojojo! - rió un momento - no le veo la gracias, esto es algo serio, han desaparecido Aurores - lo sé, pero no estamos para que desesperarnos, Sirius, ve y tomate un café como lo hace Neville, son muy sabrosos - dijo sacandolo del despacho  
  
se sento en su silla y luego de un rato pregunto  
  
- ¿no piensas salir? - ¿sabías que estaba aquí, Albus? - claro, ese olor... ¿hace cuanto que no te bañas?  
  
un hombre salió tras unos estantes  
  
- 3 semanas  
  
***  
  
- Clemmie, que gusto verte - ¿quién eres? - mi nombre es Voldemort, creo que ya lo sabes - Voldemort, eres quien mato a los padres de Harry - pareces muy tranquila, casi como si supieras del mundo magico - sólo lo que me han contado - quizá. dime, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar? - me lo dijo... - quién? -... Tú... - ¿qué? - Marvolo Riddle - conque conoces a Riddle - ajá - ¿no me temes? - no, soy una muggle, no sé quien eres - las misma gracias que tu madre - yo no tengo madre - oh, claro que sí, ¿o acaso entraste aquí porque sí?, este lugar está protejido contra muggles, no puden entrar - yo pude, ¿seguro que tu varita no esta mala? - Tratas de evadir el tema de tu madre, ¿quieres saber quien es o donde está? - no me intereza conocerla - ¿por qué te dejo al nacer? - porque no tengo madre - pero si un padre ¿lo conoces bien? - lo suficiente para no querer escuchar lo que digas de él - ¿por qué no te sorprendió que Harry y Draco fueran magos? - porque creo en la magia - no mientas... ¿quieres beber? - le ofreció un vaso de líquido transparente - gracias - lo bebió mientras Voldemort daba una media sonrisa - pero ya sé que es una poción para decir la verdad - chica lista. te pregunto nuevamente ¿por qué no te sorprendiste al saber que Harry y Draco eran magos? - porque mi padre es un mago, al igual que Dominique - ¿te lo dijo? - siempre lo supe, pero creen que aparte de lo que Draco y Harry me contaron no sé nada - ¿qué piensas de Dominique? - que tiene fuertes probabilidades de tener millones de hijos - ¿por qué? - dijo divertido - mi padre, L. Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe, muchos mortifagos, Snape, Lupin, Black, Potter, Petrigrew, y quizá que otro hombre. - estás enojada con ella por no saber quien es tu padre - la joven trato de no responder, pero la poción era más fuerte, así que desistió - por esquinera - ¿Quieres saber quien es tu familia real? - s... no, gracias, tengo un papá y la supuesta madre que tengo no me intereza - eres muy fuerte, te haz resistido a la poción, pero bien, Tu madre sí es Dominique, tu padre es el problema, ¿sabes quien es? - Claire Antaris - No... ¿Cómo y Cuando conociste a Riddle? - hace 2 años, mientras dormía. - ¿te grada? - la primera vez qu lo vi casi me muero, me hizo seguirlo y llegué al balcón, un paso más y me muero - ¿Te agrada? - ¿qué quieres escuchar?... Sí, es amable. - Sobre Draco... ¿sabes que quiere su padre? - no - matarlo - ah. me lo supuse - ¿por? - porque me lo conto él  
  
*** FlashBack***  
  
era una noche de tormenta en Malfoy Manor. Se podían ver dos sombras, una más alta que la otra, tenían el rostro cubierto por la túnica, pero se miraban fijamente.  
  
- si te vas, ¿sabes que pasará? - seré libre - te mataré, serás un traidor - ya lo sé, pero padre, entiendeme... por favor - desonraste a los Malfoy, ¿por qué te vas con Potter? - porque... es un secreto - si te vas no podras volver la mundo magico, son las reglas - las conozco, ya lo pensé.  
  
El hombre se dio media vuelta  
  
- desde ahora, dejas de ser un Malfoy para ser un traidor sin nombre.  
  
*** Fin FlashBack ***  
  
- sí, así fue... ¿sabes que quiero de Potter? - no - ¿que crees? - venganza - no, quiero su sangre, ¿conoces los usos de la sangre? - los leí hace mucho tiempo en uno de los libros de Claire - entonces sabes para que lo quiero - lo entiendo - hay algo más en su sangre, protección, Evans era muy lista, lástima que no tanto. - quieres su fuerza, con eso tus 'enemigos' nunca te harán un daño grave - bien - sonrió - te quisiera pedir un favor - olvidalo, no te entregaré a Harry ni a Draco - no es eso por ahora, quiero que saques a tu gato - ¿a mille? - sí, esta ahí  
  
La joven se volteó para encontrar escondido en las sombra a un gato  
  
- Mille ven! - lo llamo, el gato hizo caso y fue tomado en brazos por la chica - Mille, tanto tiempo y sigues vivo - ¿por qué hablas así con un gato? - ¿no conoces la verdadera forma de Mille? - no - dijo la chica acarisiando como una pequeña niña al gato - es un animago, ¿sabes que son? - magos que se transforman en animales, mi padre es uno de ellos - sí, Mille es uno de ellos, tu guardían secreto, por cierto. - ¿guardían secreto para qué? yo no soy una bruja - dijo dejando al gato en el suelo - los intereses van más allá de brujos o muggles  
  
Clemmie se soprendió al escucha una repentina voz tras ella. Al voltear se encontró con un hombre de unos 30 años, apuesto, de cabello cobrizo y la piel mate. Unos ojos entre verdes y amarillos con la pupila algo razgada.  
  
- mi... mille... - se sorprendió - ese es tu gatito, por cierto... - Dark Lord - dijo haciendo una reverencía - ¿dark lord? ¿tu eres...? - soy un mortifago, así es. Y soy el guardian que Voldemort te puso para que lo ayudaras en sus planes, a llegado la hora de que todo sea como antes y mejor.  
  
***  
  
- Hogwarts.... hemos regresado  
  
dijeron dos jovenes al unisono desde los parajes del castillo  
  
~~~  
  
Fin Capitulo 3.  
  
~~~  
  
Notas/: (los REVIEWS se contestan más abajo)  
  
Hola!!!  
  
(*) Draco es alergico a los gatos. conste  
  
Bien, por fin tiene capitulo nuevo esto. no me demoré mucho ¿cierto?  
  
AJÁ!!! VOLDEMORT ESTA VIVO!!! si, todos los que preguntaba por el, aquí esta!!! ¿Cómo que sabe mucho la niña esta Clemmie, no les parece?  
  
'parecen novios' Sí, Harry tan lindo, preocupado por Draco.  
  
hasta el próximo capitulo, y dejen reviews y manden sus mails!!! ( natsumi1603@yahoo.com y me dejan un mensajito, shi? XP)  
  
~~~~~~ REVIEWS ~~~~~~  
  
y ahora, los buenitos que me dejaron su opinión... y sigo esperando o verán a Voldie a la hora del té!!!  
  
Noe: Primero que todo... GRACIAS!!! ;D, por ser la primera en dejar un review!!!. Generalmente envió rápidamente los capitulos ya que me emociono cuando veo un review. pero hay veces que tengo una idea y si me preocupo de entregar a tiempo el capitulo, realmente no queda muy bien (como ejemplo este capitulo) a mi también me gusta la pareja de H/D */ amélie se ve con una bandita en la cabeza que dice "Harry/Draco 4ever" /* Así que sigue leyendo que te prometo, más adelante se pone interesante!! GRACIAS por leer y sigue!  
  
Kathy: pues sí, Harry y Draco son los que comparten apartamento (aunque ahora con Clemmie y el gato XD), ah! con que quieres saber que paso con voldie... bueno, eso y el porque no quieren usar magia, si Clemmie es bruja, es algo que se sabrá a partir de los capitulos, Aunque no te puedes quejar que aquí hay varios adelantos a tus respuetas Pero sí!, Ron, hermione y sirius sí aparecen, ¿cómo iba a dejar de lado a mi padrino favorito, mi pelirrojo favorito, y mi chascona - sin ofender - favorita? =D  
  
Kamila: holas!, sip, tienes toda la razón, por eso ahora esta puesto el mail para que me manden los comentarios los que no estan registrados, Gracias por decirme!!, y la seguiré así que espero verte ahí también, que bueno que te gustara, me alegra!. gracias. ^u~  
  
Val : sípy, aquí va el trecer capitulo y espero seguir actualizando!, me gusta que te gustara (que rayado sono eso XP). La pareja es Draco y Harry, aunque aún no se desarrolle aún su relación, el porque dejaron el mundo magico y que paso con Voldie, es algo que se sabra con el desarrollo de la historia, así que sigue leyendo.  
  
Renialt: sí!!! es que no soy buena escribiendo FF. pero me alegra de que te guste, le tendré que poner más sabor... cerveza de manteca sirve?; que paso con Voldie? pues aquí apareció. quien sabe... yo no! O.o  
  
sigue leyendo y gracias por tu review!!! ^u^  
  
*AMÉLIE POULAND* 


End file.
